Trouble
by A-dizzle
Summary: Sora, his brothers, and his friend get kicked out of their school. Now they have to go to a boarding school. But this school has some secrets that the students don't know about.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Riku," I started while poking my best friends arm. When had just got done with swimming practice and we decided to go and hangout on the beach with a couple of other kids.

"Hmm?" he hummed tearing his eyes away from the tauntingly blue ocean.

"The principal said that we're gonna get a couple new kids at our school tomorrow… what do you think they're gonna be like?" I wondered leaning back on the sand putting my hands behind my head.

He smirked and leaned back too. "I dunno, I think they're gonna be trouble."

I laughed and smiled. "You always think that new things are going to be trouble."

He shrugged and chuckled a bit, "I have a hunch."

---

"Sora Hayden Icehart! Get your ass down stairs right now or I'm hiding your 'magazines'!" My mom yelled from down stairs. I threw the covers from over my head and glared at me door.

"Keep outta my shit woman!! And besides, I'm not getting up till Shitface, Darky and Dickhead wake up!" I yelled shoving the covers back over my head.

"Sora… if you can believe this, Collin and Brody are already awake and they are doing a couple of errands for me."

My eyes shot open. "You're fucking kidding me." I whispered.

I got up and ran/tripped out of my room and stumbled down the stairs. I ran in front of my mom and stared at her like she was crazy. Collin, Brody, and Brenden never **EVER _wake up early _**_But neither do I so whatever._

_"_Who are you and what the fuck did you do to my family?"

"Tch, they caved too easily." She smirked putting her hands behind her head.

That evil little… "Let me guess, you said that you were gonna send them to a boarding school, and they can't get kicked out or else, right?" Don't you dare try lying to me.

"Yep!" I fucking knew it.

I sighed and slapped my hand to my face, "and they were too tired to remember that we are actually getting sent to a boarding school because we already got kicked out from our last one."

"Yep!" I sighed again. Mom: 1 Stupid Brothers: 0… actually -10.

"So... when are we leaving?" I questioned stretching.

She shrugged. "Couple hours."

She twitched a bit taking a sip of her millionth coffee for this morning.

I stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "How many have you had this morning?"

She stopped and looked at me confused. "Hours?"

I faced palmed again, I wanted to say, No! Not fucking hours you nub! But I could already see her talking with the principal of the new school, planning to make my life hell. "Cups of coffee stupid."

She laughed and started bouncing again. "I lost count after twenty-five."

"Oh dear god mom." Wait a minute… something's missing. My electric blue eyes widened. "Mom, where is Darky?" I asked carefully. Probably cutting himself ha ha. Ok… that was a little mean. Tch, oh well.

Her eyes widened and she dropped her cup on the floor. "I-I honestly don't know…"

I gave her a look that said, bitch-your-gonna-have-to-clean-that-up-later but luckily she didn't notice. "How could you now notice him! Darky is the most attention attracting thing!"

Ok, maybe a slight exaggeration. We only call him Darky because in sixth grade somebody wrote on his arm in red and it looked like he cut himself. It actually didn't but kids have to have their fun right? We called him Darky or Emo-boy ever since. … Actually he looks like me- no all my brothers looked like me. The only thing that sets up apart is our personalities and slightly looks.

I'm the rebel, cocky attitude, great freakin' muscle- although I don't even work out…, good at sports… actually we all are so bite me, youngest, strongest, deepest-blue eyes, lightest hair- dirty blonde… though it's lightening a bit, can get pretty much any guy or girl, and I get in trouble a lot. Oh, and I can play drums, bass and guitar. But I mostly play guitar. My brothers and I have this little band I play guitar and sing, Brenden is bass and back up, Collin is second guitar and back up, and Brody is drums.

Collin aka Dickhead, oldest- also stayed back a year, shortest, almost stronger than me, his hair is dyed blonde at the end, and pretty much the same thing as me.

Brody aka Shitface, second oldest, second tallest, third strongest, his hair has red streaks in it, and he… swims. Ok, I had to fucking shudder at that, I hate swimming a lot. It's not like I can't swim, but bad experiences leads to hatred in this family.

Brenden aka Darky, one word people, ANTI-SOCIAL… that might not be one word, but I don't care, so sue me.

Oh and one little fact, we're all bi. Of course me, I'm 100 seme material if you know what I mean, Collin, same as me, Brody… switches, and Darky is always on bottom… and I think he's more gay than bi. But I'll never tell.

Now back to reality with the she-demon… help me.

Mom glared at me. "Sora, his name is Brenden, not 'Darky'."

I snorted. "Everybody calls him that and you should have named him that anyways."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you weren't already going to go to a boarding school I'd be threatening you with that." Ha! How do you like feeling powerless? Sucks don't it?

I smirked slightly. "Yeah I know."

"But don't feel too safe because I could think of something else." Ooh damn I feel something missing down there. Ouch.

I put my hands up in defense. "Ok, ok let's just go look for him now- and grab a camera, I think I know where he is…"

I ran over to the couch rolled over it, James Bond style. I rolled too far and landed with a double thud, first landing on the air conditioner and then the floor. **(1)**

"Ah- OH!" Nads…. Yay! They're still there but they hurt. I put my hand to my family jewels and groaned. Mom came back out laughing with a smirk on her face. Although she couldn't see me, I know she saw what happened.

"Let me guess, you landed on the AC."

I got up and looked around; making sure nobody else saw that then turned to Mom. You didn't see anything… aw crap she saw it, no point in trying to act like it didn't happen.

"Possibly." Worth a shot.

She sighed and giggled. "What am I gonna do with you…?"

I looked innocent for a split second. "Not send your lovable innocent adoring sweet not-troublemaking son to a big bad evil boarding school?" **(2)**

She scratched her chin as if she was thinking. Yay! She's not going to send me there! Yay! Yay! Ya-

"No." I knew it was too fucking good to be true.

"Bu-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Sora, you got expelled from the school here and the last thing you did was turn the sprinklers on while the cheerleaders were practicing!"

"But what's so wrong with that?" Seriously it was funny to me…

"They were wearing white."

"But it was original!" Got a major boner from that too…

She glared at me. I shivered and backed away. I swear to fucking god that she grew at least ten feet. Dude! Her look is so evil and scary that even fuckin the devil would back down.

"L-let's just go find Dark-", she glared at me harder if that's even possible, "uh… Brenden now." Don't piss yourself, don't piss yourself!

She shrunk a couple feet and smiled. "There that's much better." Few, thank god!

I stood up slowly, still shaking. I headed into the kitchen.

"So where do you think he is?" she asked following me.

I opened the fridge and almost cried. "Mom where the hell is all the beer!?" What? A growing teenager needs poison every once in a while.

Mom stared at me like I was crazy. "Sora… you're sixteen…"

Uh, yeah I think I kinda knew that. But instead I just nodded my head. "Mmmhmm so? What's your point?"

She rolled her eyes. "Too young to drink?" I know that Mom.

I shook my head, "Naw that can't possibly be it." Or maybe it was… I'll never tell. Oh wow I really need to stop saying that.

"Christmas is next week young man." Heh, she still gets us Christmas presents… long story short, she lost a bet. Now she has to get us all Christmas present till we turn 25.

I rolled my eyes, "Empty threats mom," she looked ready to say something, "but I guess I'll just settle with some Yoo-hoo for now."

I turned around and grabbed a little yellow and brown and chugged it down in one gulp. I turned to Mom. She was standing there tapping her foot glaring at me.

"Are ready yet?"

Sugar, check. Camera, check. Sora and Mom, check. "Yep I got my load of sugar and my crazy mom."

She glared at me. I smirked giving her a look that said you-know-it's-true. She huffed and looked away. "C'mon lets go get Darky." I said, motioning her to follow.

I creeped over towards the back door. I slid it open slowly and walked into the back yard. Mom followed close behind.

Yep there he is… the rare non-social Icehart doing his daily routine- gardening- that he hopes nobody sees. Tch too late for that. I hope he doesn't notive us thou- OMPH!

Ow, what the hell did I trip over? I looked down and saw a little midget plastic thing smiling while tipped over. I glared at Mom.

"I told you to get rid of the fucking troll things!"

"They're gnomes Sora, gnomes." I rolled my eyes.

"Who ca-"

"Ahem"

We both looked up to see the eyes of a very pissed off Darky… Oh shit.

"…Mom…,"

"Huh?" I hate you.

"Run!"

---

**That happened to me before…**

**It took me like ten fucking minutes to write that sentence**

**RtO: I know, I know, shitty ending… not END ****END**** but you ****know**** what I mean… anyways I didn't want to spend all morning typing this so I ended it there.**** (it's 2:45 am here and I am fucking tired)**

**Sora: So Review Please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RtO: Don't own... but I do pwn XD Uh.. IDK alot of swearing?**

I scrambled to my feet, turned around and ran, not waiting for Mum. Shit, it's her own damn fault if she gets caught. I mean, who the fuck would put a random little evil plastic midget in the middle of their fucking lawn when your spying on an partially emo person!? It's like one of the laws of physics along with the anything that's fun must be over eight dollars. But that's another story for another time.

Being the totally awesome fucking-ninja person I am I managed to run into the living room, hop over the couch, trip over the A/C, and get back up in a matter of 5.67 seconds. How do I know? I counted. Did I really count? Bitch, please.

Being the asshole I am, naturally after a while of just running around, I decided to do something that would piss Brenden off even more,

"BRENDEN LIKES GARDENING! BRENDEN LIKES GARDENING! BRENDEN LIKES-"

**BAM!! THUD!**

"Ohhh…" Fucking wall. Who the fuck put that there? I swear to God I will find whoever invented walls and rape them with their creation that I just face-planted into. I got back up and looked around. I could've sworn I saw that little troll thing laughing at me from behind the couch. Little fucker…

"Tiny I'm gonna kill you!" Brenden screamed… squealed… whatever gay pissed off emo people do, running towards me. Tiny was my beautiful nick-name. Bastards only call me that 'cause I'm the youngest... and I was really short when I was younger. Back to reality, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What the hell am I gonna do?!? I looked to my left and saw exactly what was gonna save me.

I quickly grabbed the picture of Larxene and shoved it right in front of him as he was charging at me. He yelped and fell to the floor. He curled up in a fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

I chuckled… see now Brenden would've giggled since he's a little pixie-stick. Sorry asshole kicking in. "Thank you God for Larxene's ugliness." I stepped over him and walked upstairs to my room. I may or may not have kicked him in the process. (What do you think?)

I got to the big messy mini-home of mine and studied it a bit. King sized bed, pitch black carpet, red walls, red and black sheets on the bed, too many game consoles to count, computer, laptop, giant big black thing that holds my clothes **(1)**, and a 52" flat screen TV. I looked over at my 360 and chuckled, remembering my eleven year old friend on Xbox Live's, speech about going to people's houses, sticking them on the face, and tea-bagging their family… it was a very interesting conversation.

I walked around my area of instruments, which had a couple guitars and bass guitars in it (Drums were down stairs), and walked up to my computer. I grabbed my Halo 3 edition Zune and Rokr Z6 (swear to god those fuckers don't know how to spell) and shoved those in my pocket. I grabbed my skateboard and put on my black checkered striped brimmed-beanie.

I put my earbuds into my ears and put on, "Build God Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At The Disco. I trudged down the stairs and headed out the door towards my friends, Drew and Rylan Hutchins's (brothers) house.

---

4:55 pm

"Rylan! Dreeeeeew! How are my other left-handed buddies doing!?" An all too familiar voice ran out through the house.

"Go away!" I yelled from the computer in my room. I heard Tiny running up the stairs.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. "Oh shi-!" THUD! "Owww…" Hmm… let me guess, he tripped. And now he's gonna come in and yell at me for putting whatever he tripped on, on the stairs.

"Drew…," he started glaring at me walking into my room, "what the hell is a fucking mini-troll doing on your stairs!?! And why'd you yell go away? That was rude."

"For the record, they're called lawn gnomes,"

"There is no goddamn record! It was on your fucking stairs! Do you not get the term LAWN gnome? I mean Christ, if they wanted it on the stairs they would have named them stair gnomes! Bet you just put it there for me to trip on."

"Anyways, it's Mom's, and I yelled go away because you get me expelled." Tiny rolled his eyes. Great, here comes another excuse.

"You could have said it was just said that it was Collin, Rylan, and me because for one, we all know you and Brenden are gay, and two, you guys were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." God dammit… that one's actually true for once….

He walked over and plopped down on my lightish-red (not pink) sheets. I turned my chair so I could face him. He snorted when he noticed the color. Here we go…

"Drew, why in God's name do you have pink sheets on your bed? I mean you could at least leave some dignity or something. Try like blue or green or something. Anything BUT pink. We are still guys you know."

"Ty, for the million billionth time, it's lightish-red." Ty is his nick-name for Tiny. Don't ask. We were drunk when we thought of it.

He looked at me and laughed. "Dude, that's like saying Michael Jackson doesn't molest children. It's not right, you know?"

I looked at him, "So…."

"Where's Rylan?" Tiny asked sitting up.

"He's in his room, talking to his friends who apparently already go to the school we are headed to."

Tiny nodded and made a noise that sound like 'ah', "did those guys get kicked out too?"

"Girls. And no, their parents are like business people and they're never home so they sent them there."

"What're the chick's names?"

"Naminé, Kairi, and Aqua Benson."

---

5:00 pm

I ruffled the sand and looked around. Roxas Collins and Riku Darby were sitting a ways in front of me, my sisters Aqua and Kairi Benson sitting next to me, our older brothers Axel, Seifer, and Reno Benson (A/N: Don't even fucking ask me how the hell they're related) playing volleyball with Demyx Lakeman and some friends, Hayner Spencer, Pence Lufkin, and Olette Libby sitting by the fire, Ven Collins (Roxas's older brother) sitting on Terra Hayes's lap near the water, and the rest of us just chilling.

"So… I hear that were getting some new kids at school tomorrow…" Kairi said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah…" Aqua replied.

"I wish Ven would just see that Terra isn't the right person for him. And Axel and Riku need to hook up." Kairi randomly exclaimed waving her hands around.

VVRRRRRR!

What the heck? Oh my phone… Rylan calling… who the heck? (It's super caller ID XD)

"Hello?"

"Hey Naminé! Remember me Rylan Hutchins from middle school?"

Rylan… Rylan… oh yeah!

"Holy crap Rylan! I haven't seen you in forever!" I looked back up at Roxas and Riku. I smiled noticing Axel walking over there and sitting down next Riku.

"Yeah it's been a while- BAM! _Rylan! Dreeeeeew! How are my other left-handed buddies doing!? _Oh god…"

"What is it…?"

**BAM!**

"Tiny… well we call him Tiny but his real name is Sora."

"Who's he?"

"And that's what I called you for… um you go to Destiny Island Boarding School right?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Well THAT LITTLE SHIT, TINY, GOT US, meaning him, his older brothers, and me and my younger brother, Drew, KICKED OUT BECAUSE OF ONE OF HIS LITTLE PRANKS!" He probably talked louder so Sora could hear him.

"_Fuck you Rylan! You helped too and you know it!__ Besides__ your__ brother is a__ little__ jolly rancher anyways.__"_ There was another bang and sounds of somebody coming into his room.

"_So who__'re you talking to anyways? Pixie-stick over there__ told me it was some chick that goes to that school already. _Uh… Tiny you know the phone is on speaker right? _Yeah so?_She just heard everything you just said. _And I care why? Anyways s__he can hear me right? Hey Narnia__ or whatever your name is, is there a skate park where you live?"_

"Um… yeah I think so…"

"_Hey Rylan is she hot? _Tiny! _Wait is that a picture of her? Dude! She is fucking __smokin! _Tiny! Listen I am so sorry but can you wait at the office place tomorrow afternoon about around five so when we get there we aren't- _Totally fucking lost? _Yes… what Tiny said but without the profanity."

I giggled at Sora. He seems like a funny guy… wonder if Roxas would like him… but ever since… never mind.

"Bye Naminé see you tomorrow. _See you super hot chick!_"

"Bye Rylan… and Sora see you tomorrow." I hung up my phone and looked over at Aqua and Kairi. They were staring at me like they were waiting for something.

"So… who was that?" Kairi asked curiously (A/N: Don't laugh… it's three in the fucking morning and I'm tired…)

"Oh… just an old friend."

"What's his name?"

"Rylan… him and his friends and brother are the new kids."

"Coo'"

---

2:55 am

Yeah... we got a little set back on our time 'cause SOMEBODY ... Tiny... decided to piss the cops of at the mall and Brenden and Drew had to go shopping for God only knows what.

"You guys all packed?" Tiny asked standing in front of the black Hummer.

A chorus of 'yeps' and 'yeahs' was his reply.

"Uh… Tiny why are you in your PJ's?"

"Because, my dearest pixie-stick, it's already three am and I'm not staying up, I plan on snoozing in the back. No way in fuck am I getting up as early as four the next day." He replied stretching and yawning. He was wearing a white brimmed beanie with a checkered stripe going around the bottom of it, tight black pajama bottoms with skulls on them, his DVS skateboarding shoes, and a white hoodie that had black graffiti type writing on it that said 'Ecko Unltd.' on it. His hat was making his hair go down in his face, covering his eyes. Overall it was cute but I don't like Tiny like that.

"So… who's driving?" Tiny asked putting his stuff in the back, grabbing a pillow and getting in the backseat. Everyone turned and looked at Brody. I really have no clue how the hell we fit everything in there.

He glared at us, "I fucking hate you guys." We all laughed and got in.

"Destiny Islands make way for trouble!" Tiny yelled out.

---

6:15 am

Beep. Beep. Beep. SMASH!

"Get Kairi, break another alarm clock." I groaned and sat up.

"What time is it any ways? Oh wait, we don't know 'cause Kairi had to break the freaking alarm clock!" Aqua growled standing up.

"Oh stop your whining and get ready. We have to meet whats-their-faces with the group in a bit."

"Oh yeah… the new kids… Naminé you know them right?" Aqua turned towards me.

"I only know one of them… but I guess I could call them when we meet the group outside the office."

"Okay cool."

---

8:15 am

"Hey guys!" I called out, recognizing the familiar boys with blond spikes, silver hair, and flaming red hair (A/N: Hell yes pun intended).

"Hey Naminé," Roxas and Demyx smiled, Ven nodded, Riku just grunted, so did Axel, and Hayner, Pence, and Olette waved.

"Any clue on what time they should be getting here?" Riku asked sitting down on the bench in front of the office.

"Oh! Um... Rylan said they'd get here around five. What time is it now?"

Pence looked at his watch, "About 8:15."

"Great we have to wait a couple freaking hours." Hayner complained.

"Hey at least we get to miss school." Riku replied, putting his hands behind his head.

5:15 pm

"I guess I should call him now," I said pulling out my cell phone. It was one of those video ones that you can see and talk to the person at the same time. (A/N: I really don't give a shit what they're called.)

"Hello?" A picture of a brown haired boy popped up.

I could feel everyone gathering around to see who I was talking to. "Hey Rylan," I smiled.

"Oh hey Naminé." There was a bit of rustling in the background. "Holy shit! It's snowin! Hey wait a sec is it that hot chick we talked to the other day?" Another kid with a white hat popped up behind Rylan.

"Tiny… don't start this time."

"Hey! Just because you're little brother is a pixie-stick doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Anyways, hey super hot- OW! Bitch don't hit me! Ok fine… Naminé. 'Ey wait a second who's that behind you? Riku! You fucker I haven't seen you in a while. Hey! Collin, Old Man goes here too!"

"Fucker finally dye his hair?"

"Notice I said old man you inbreed."

"Whatever man."

"Sora," Riku started, "How many times do I have to tell not to call me that? Since you're here, what'd you do to get kicked out?"

"Riku, my darling Elderly Woman, one," he held up one finger, "it's Tiny to you, and two," he popped up another one, "that is for me to know and for you to find out."

Riku growled. "Sora I swear to god, as soon as you get here I'm kicking your scrawny ass."

"It's Tiny you cock suckin-"

"And look at that!" Rylan laughed nervously, "We're here… see you guys in a couple of minutes."

"We're not here you whore!" I hear Sora call out.

"Uhm hehe see you in a couple of hours?"

"Ok see yah!" I smiled hanging up.

6:15 pm

About an hour later six teens walked in. Three of them had spiky brown hair the rest of them just had brown hair and one had a white hat on. All of them were carrying bags. One was yelling with his hands in the air at what I assume was Sora (because he was wear the same white hat). Two of them were face palming, one was studying the boards and posters and Rylan was smiling and waving.

"My titties be cold." Sora said shivering.

Rylan rolled his eye, walked up, and threw his bags down. "You cannot believe what Tiny did-" he started until he was abruptly interrupted by Sora,

"Hey Naminé you mind telling me who the fuck Xemmy is?"

"Uhm… Sora… he's the uh principal… and it's Xemnas."

Sora groaned, took his hat off ran his hand through his hair and put it back on. "Well fuck. If you see him, tell him that he needs a new car." A kid with spiky hair came up and slapped the back of his head. Sora turned around and kicked him.

He turned back around. "Ok so anyways, introductions." He pointed to the kid who hit him in the back of the head. "That's Dickhead, aka Collin Icehart. He's my oldest brother. He's 17 almost 18."

He pointed to another kid with spiky hair with red streaks in it. "That's Shitface, aka Brody. He's the second oldest. He's 17 too."

He pointed to a kid who ALSO had spiky hair but with black streaks in it. "And that's Darky aka Brenden. He is the second youngest. And oh my god! He's 17 too! I never would've guessed. He and Brody are twins."

He pointed to himself. "And I'm Tiny aka Sora. The youngest. Being the kick-ass baby I am; I'm 16."

He turned around and pointed to Rylan. "That is Rylan Hutchins, as you already know Naminé, and he is Pixie-stick's," he pointed to the brunet that was looking at the posters, "aka Drew's, older brother. They are both 17."

He walked up to Riku and laughed. "Guess what Old Man; I'm taller than you now."

"Fuck you Tiny." Sora broke out into a grin. He hopped into Riku's arms. "Aw I wuv you Wiku. Didya miss me?"

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. He set the brunet down and took his hat off his head. "Of course I did. And now even though you're taller you're still a little bastard to me." He ruffled Sora's dirty blonde hair (still call him a brunet so sue me) and smirked.

"Ah! Riku you bastard I just got the spikes down!" Sora now had spiky hair just like his brothers but his was lighter.

"Oh and guess what Sora? One word: uniforms."

"Fuck. And let me guess you wear the school girl clothes." He laughed and ran away from Riku.

"Yea- wait what?!? You little bastard!"

I turned back to Rylan. "Anyways I guess it's my turn for introductions hm?"

I pointed to Roxas, "That's…"

(Skippy skippy!)---

Turns out their group is just like a little dysfunctional Brady bunch. They're like all related. Weird huh? It not like it's the same with our group or anything…

So here I am, sitting in a room with my new roommate, Roxas Collins. Safe to say he is fucking _hot. _Nice blonde spiky hair that sways up to the right, some of it covering his right eye, fuckin sweet blue eyes, and nice ass, kind of shy- but hey I like that in my uke, couple inches shorter than me, _perfect_. One problem though. The fucker won't talk!

"So… uhh… do you have any more brothers? Other than Ven." Yeah, I've got mad skills in the striking up a conversation when it's fucking awkward as hell department. He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Must resist urge to throw him against the wall and fuck him senseless…

"Uh… y-yeah his name i-is Cloud. H-he's a senior." God damn! That cute voice… now just picture him moaning- Bad thoughts! No Sora bad. Heh, little hottie is stuttering.

"Are you gay?" I know it's a little out of the blue but his clothes aren't normally what you picture a straight guy wearing. He's wearing a cute tight red shirt, a couple of bracelets and a checkered wrist band, black tight pants, and black and white converse (actually hate those fucking shoes but they look cute on him).

He looked at me shocked. His peach lips were parted a bit. "Uh…" he blushed and looked away. Nope!

"S'okay I don't really care. I'm bi so it means nothing to me." I shrugged. Gives me more of a chance of getting in your pants though… You will be mine, oh yes, you will me mine. **(2)**

He looked around fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. "What'd you do to get kicked out of your other school?"

I laughed a bit. "I pulled pranks, got into fights, set shit on fire, you know normal stuff." I said shrugging like it was an everyday thing.

"So what're the teachers like?" Please no association at all with Mrs. Crab-ass… ahem I mean Mrs. Brownell.

"Mean." Well fuck.

"Basically permanent PMS although they're all like what? 80 at the least?" Decided to interpret it my way.

Blondie laughed a bit and smiled, "Yep. Pretty much."

Alirght Lord Awesome needs his beauty sleep. "Night." I turned and flicked the light off. I dropped onto my matress.

"Uh… goodnight."

…

"Hey Blondie?" I yawned.

…

"Yeah?"

"Smile a bit more. It looks nice on you." If the lights were on I would've seen him blush.

---

**(1) I despise the word bureau it's so retarded.**

**(2) Waynes World! Waynes World! Party time! Excellent!**

**RtO: Yawns Pimp ****be**** tired. So I edited some shi- stuff in the last chapter 'cause I wrote football practice and you can't exactly have football practice when it's in the middle of winter. So I changed it to swimming. Don't give a shit if it isn't called swimming practice.**

**Roxas: You make me act like such ****an ****uke**

**RtO: Uh… maybe because you are one?**

**Roxas: Pouts Shut up. R&R!**


	3. Insomniac

**A-Diz: This chapta is rated M for rape.**

--

I sighed and rolled onto my back for like the hundredth time that night. It's like one in the fucking morning, and I can't get to sleep. Jet lag or some shit like that… ok maybe I have slight insomnia, bite me. I sat up and started drumming on the side of the bed.

Tap.

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap.

Tap tap tap tap tap.

It was the drums to one of our band's songs called, 'Disintegration'. Damn come to think of it, we need to practice and write new songs…

God, if you can hear me, I am really freaking bored, and I need entertainment… maybe you could come down and we could play cards or something… Either that or… if Collin is awake… what room was he in again? One something. Goddamn fucking bad memory… constant drunk-skateboarding accidents do that.

I sighed, frustrated and plopped back down on my bed. I sat there for a few minutes until my eyes got really droopy and my vision started going black. I had nearly fallen asleep when Blondie cried out, sat up, and started crying.

I swear to god I was this close, THIS _**fucking **_close, to falling asleep. If you're retarded or something just picture my fingers really close together. I sat up again, cursed under my breath and slowly walked over to the kid.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked my hand hovering over his back. I decided, to hell with it and started rubbing it lightly. He was shaking really badly, curled up, sobbing into his knees.

"L-leave m-me alone…" he answered in a totally different voice than before; it was cold and… hurt. Christ, what was this kid, bipolar? Sorry mom…

"Are you ok?"

He shrugged and turned away. Shit what the hell do I do? I ain't no Dr. Phil. …Ah that's it!

"Do you want me to take you to your brother?"

He nodded. I sighed and picked him up. He squeaked in surprise. He actually wasn't that heavy for a kid his age. He's short though. Heh, itty bitty blondie. I think I'm gonna be a comedian.

I shook my head and sighed. "What room is he in?"

"136," His reply was muffled by my shirt.

I walked out into the hallway and looked around. "And that happens to be which way?"

He laughed a bit and sniffed, "take a left,"

"Don't make fun of me," I pouted. I turned around and looked at our room number. 138, hm, what a shitty number. **(1) **But hey, at least it's near his brother's room.

It took me about seven seconds to get to his brother's room. Once again, I didn't count; I just used my kick ass estimating skills.

"Do you have the key?" I looked down at the little fuckab- ahem, angel in my arms. His hair was a bit ruffled and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. He shook his head. I sighed and shifted him in my arms so I had one free arm to knock on the door. I raised my fist a knocked on the door. It was kind of loud but I didn't give a shit; my arms felt like they were about to fall off.

Just as I was about to kick the door in, a grumpy, not to mention short, blond opened the door. He rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell-" his eyes widened as they traveled to Roxas in my arms. "What the hell did you do!?" I set Roxas down and he ran into his brother's arms. I shrugged and peeked over his spikes to see who his roommate was and I saw Collin sitting on the bed looking at us all about as confused as I was.

I brushed past them and sat on the bed next to my brother. He yawned and stretched. "What the hell happened?"

I shrugged and watched the two blonds walk into the bathroom. "I dunno, he just woke up crying and I asked if he wanted to see his brother."

He looked over at me and laughed. "You couldn't sleep either? You don't look too tired."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't sleep, one, the bed is too fucking small and two, I have jet lag or some shit."

Collin snorted. "You dipshit, you can't get jet lag from a car ride."

"Uh… yeah, you can."

"Nope."

"Uh yeah Mr. Retard, I'm pretty sure you can."

He smirked at me. "I am the oldest so there for, I'm right." Oh yeah, greatest comeback in the world. I bet you Jackson could do better. Now if you all are wondering who Jackson is, don't. You don't ever wanna meet that kid.

I snorted. "Fuck that shit."

"You're just jealous,"

"Of what? Your shortness?"

"At least I can get a girl… ok that was the shittiest insult ever, because we both know that we can pretty much get any girl we want."

We both burst out laughing.

While we were still laughing, both of the blonds walked back in. Ven glared at us. "Both of you fuckers out. Roxas is sleeping here tonight."

I snorted. "And this affects Collin how?"

Ven gritted his teeth. "Just get out."

I put my hand across my face dramatically, "Oh Mister Blonde Midget, why don't you like me?"

Ven glared at me and raised a fist. Tch, like he could intimidate me. What's he gonna do? Punch me in the ankle?

I stood up and stretched. "Ok fine, but I hope you guys aren't doing it with each other when were gone."

Ven looked horrified. "No! That's gross."

I smirked, "No I just wouldn't want to miss it."

"GET OUT!!"

"Bye Venny!" I yelled running out the door. When I thought we were far enough I muttered, "Fucking pansy,"

"I heard that!" Well sor-ry! Apparently two feet out the door isn't far enough for his ninja-hearing skills.

I laughed and winced as I heard the door slam shut. I turned to Collin with a bored expression on my face,

"Great, what the hell do we do now?"

He shrugged and looked to the left. "I dunno… but I think mini-me in there said that there was a lobby area with a TV somewhere…"

"And where would that be?"

"… Candy Mountain?"

I snorted, "Fuck you… uh let's just go this way." I turned left and started walking.

After Collin saying we were 'fucking lost' multiple times, we finally arrived at a place with an Xbox 360, a 62" TV (estimating skills), mini fridge, and a couch. I stopped directly in my tracks and started.

"… Holy shit,"

"There is a god!" Collin exclaimed, jumping onto the couch.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up! We don't want to wake anybody!" I said in a loud whisper looking for anybody to come out and yell at us. It's not like I cared or anything, I just didn't want this beautiful gift from God taken away from us.

"Fuck them," he said reaching for the remote.

"Whatever," I said sitting down next to him. I punched him and put my hand out, "Gimme the remote."

He smirked and slapped the remote down on my hand as hard as he could. I just sat there staring at him for a few seconds… you know, 'till the pain in my hand kicked in.

"Ow you mother fuck-!" He quickly slapped his hand on my mouth, laughing, and 'shhed' me.

Oh you wanna play like that you mother fucker? Huh? Well bring it on bitch! I glared at him and bit his hand as hard as I could.

He gasped and tried to pull his hand away, but I had a firm grip on his flesh. "Ow you sonnuva bitch! Let go!" he quickly grabbed the remote and threw it to me. "Here! You goddamn cannibal!"

I finally let go and grabbed the remote. I laughed as I turned the TV on and put it on channel 58.

"Oh wow, how ironic, the new episode of South Park is on."

"Sweet."

--

About thirty minutes later Collin and I were in tears on the couch, laughing our asses off.

"I'm not your buddy, guy!" I yelled, quoting Terrance, Phillip, and the leader of Canada.

"I'm not your guy, friend!" Collin yelled, playing along.

"We're not your friends, bud!"

"Aw man," I started, wiping a tear from my eye, "That was one of the funniest videos along the Britney Spears one."

"Oh god yeah,"

I stretched and yawned. My eyes traveled up the clock above the TV. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Dude, its 2:30, we need to get to fucking bed. School starts in six hours!"

Collin yawned, "Ok," he replied laying his head down on my lap.

"Dude! Get the fuck off! We're going to my room."

He flipped me off, "No I'm sleeping here."

"Bullshit, do know how many people or teachers have fucked on this couch?"

He sat up and wrinkled his nose. "Nasty."

"Uh yeah, so let's go."

Collin stood up, yawned, and stretched. "Hey you know my roommate? Ven?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"I want to fuck him so badly."

I started laughing so hard. "My same thoughts exactly but for Roxas,"

He smirked at me, "Great minds think alike."

We bashed fists. "Hell yea."

I stopped and smirked suddenly. Collin stopped noticing my lack o' movement.

"Si?"

"… What room is Riku in?"

"… Oh you evil little bastard,"

"I know."

--

We walked back into dorm in complete silence. I was surprised Tiny hadn't said anything yet. I was about to break the silence when he beat me to it.

"So… what's the chance that our rooms are all connected?"

I looked at him bewildered; the sudden outburst had scared the shit out of me.

"About the same chance that Riku will be awake, sitting at a little table in a dress eating crumpets and drinking tea, speaking in an English accent,"

"So about a fifty percent chance,"

An exasperated sigh escaped my mouth. "Sora that was one time! He was drunk- wait no, we were ALL drunk and he just happened to find Chase's little sister's room."

Tiny laughed, "Yeah, that was funny wasn't it,"

I sighed and walked off, shaking my head. "You're a dipshit,"

He snapped out of his daze and ran after me. "Hey! Wait up, don't forget, _I _have the _key_."

I smirked and walked up to his door. I lightly pushed it with my hand and it opened. Tiny stood there opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He finally gave up and stomped into this room.

"I fucking hate you," he said flopping onto his bead.

I laughed. "Why don't you come over here and give your older brother some sugar?" I asked, opening my arms and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Tiny threw a pillow at me and buried his head into his now pillow-less bed. "And how about you shut the fuck up before I cut your dick off,"

I glared at him and looked at his pillow on the floor. I smirked slightly and replied, "Hmm, that wouldn't be too nice. Maybe I'll just have to teach you to respect your elders by wiping my ass with your pillow,"

Tiny sat up quickly and glared at me. "Don't you fucking _dare_," he warned.

I grabbed his pillow and smirked. "But it looks so soft," I whined.

"I'll tell Riku who actually dyed his hair pink, seeing how it was you and not Drew,"

I quickly threw his pillow back to him, "And here's your pillow,"

He smiled in content, fluffed his pillow, and promptly threw his head into it. "Night bitch," he yawned.

I laid down onto Roxas' checkered comforter. "Night slut," I replied, closing my eyes.

--

Mmm. Dreams… about a naked Roxas. Oh yeah. My fantas-

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Now I know I dream some weird shit, but I_ don't _have fantasies about knocking. Whoever the fuck woke me up is gonna _pay._

"What the _fuck _do you want!?" I yelled, throwing the covers over my head. The knocking ceased for a moment before starting up again. Sonnuva bitch. I threw the covers off the bed, jumped up, and stomped over to the door. I swung the door open to see a kid that was a couple of inches shorter than me with a- wait what the fuck?

"Kid, what the fuck is on your head?" It was like a fucking mohawk-mullet kind of thing. The stranger looked shocked and then started glaring at me. I just stood there with an amused look on my face with my arms across my chest. I think he noticed he wasn't getting anywhere because he sighed and asked in a small voice,

"Where's Roxas?"

I snorted, "He ain't here, why, what do you need him for?"

The kid hesitated. "I got locked out of my room…" he mumbled.

Yeah, uhuh, bullshit. "Mhmm and I'll let you in as soon as you tell me the truth," Noticed that at three in the morning? Pathetic.

He looked up at me with wide blue eyes. (A/N: Because I think that Demyx with green eyes looks vury vury gay, so in this case the color green can go fuck itself. Anywho…) He sighed again and looked down. "My roommates are drunk,"

"What do they do? Try to rape you?" I replied sarcastically.

He nodded and blushed. My eyes widened. "Oh… well in _that_ case, welcome," I said stepping to the side to let him in. He nodded briefly and walked into the room. He sat down on the futon and put his hands behind his head. "So where is Roxas anyways?"

I closed the door and sat down on my bed. "He is currently in his brother's room,"

He nodded and shrugged, "It's better if he doesn't know I'm here anyways…" he mumbled.

I raised a brow and looked at him. "You're making me want to take you to him to see what happened…"

He sighed, "Please don't,"

"I will if you stop sighing," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Stop. Sighing."

"Oh! Sorry…"

"Yeah… So mullet boy, you have a name?"

"Yep," … I nearly face-palmed right then and there.

"And now's the part where you tell me what it is…" Mhm, yep. Once again with the curious, lost look.

"It's Demyx Wasser, what's yours?" What the fuck is a Wasser?

"Whitney Houston," Bobby I love you! Ahem…

His head snapped up. "Excuse me?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

I started laughing, "You sure you don't need a hearing aide? I said it was Sora Icehart,"

"Oh sorry, I thought you said _Whitney Houston_ for a second there,"

"That's because he did," replied a muffled voice from Roxas' bed.

"Shut up you figgit! You're supposed to be asleep!" I yelled throwing my pillow at the prick lying on Roxas's bed.

He grabbed it from where it just hit his head and sat up. "Well I _would_ be if you guys would shut the fuck up."

I rolled my eyes, "Ah you're pms-ing, just go back to bed you whiny bitch,"

"I still have your pillow you know," he said, glaring at me.

"And I still know who dyed Riku's hair,"

"Hey, you guys know Riku?" Demyx cut in.

Collin looked at him and blinked. "Who the fuck is he?" he asked turning towards me.

"Demyx Wasser," I replied smirking. I turned to Demyx, "So yeah, I know him. He was my best friend for about fourteen years why?"

Demyx looked down blushing. "Well it's just that he's kind of popular," I snorted, "and you guys are new here so I thought that you wouldn't know him." Tch, I know him more than Roxas does.

"Do you hang out with them… you know, with Riku's group of friends?" I asked.

"No… not anymore…" And again with the fucking emo-ness.

"And why not?" Collin asked now fully awake.

He shrugged, "I'd rather not talk about that,"

"Ok, fine." I said standing up. I nodded towards Collin and he got up too. "C'mon," I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door. Demyx got up and hesitantly followed. "W-where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," I replied, heading towards Ven's room. Collin went up and unlocked the door. Demyx noticed what room we were at and abruptly stopped. "N-no." he said in that small voice again. "I don't want to go in there."

"C'mon," I said lightly grabbing his arm. He struggled a bit before sighing and giving in. I walked up to the room and walked in. Collin was sitting on his bed and Roxas Ven and… Riku on Ven's. I sat down next to Collin and pulled Demyx down with me.

"Ok," I started staring at Roxas, "what the fuck is your problem with this kid?"

Roxas looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. Ven glared, and Riku looked like he wanted to say something. "We don't have to tell you," Ven sneered.

"And can we get an answer from someone who isn't a total whiny bitch?" Demyx and Collin started cracking up. Ven stood up and glared at me harder.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you sit the _fuck _down? Damn you're annoying." Collin and Demyx burst out into full-blown laughter.

Ven glared at Demyx. "Stop laughing you piece of shit!" Demyx looked down, hurt. That's it. I stood up, grabbed Ven by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air and brought him close to my face. "Leave him the fuck alone and sit the fuck down before I break your face in!" I nearly yelled. Riku stood up. "Sora, put him down," he said calmly. I growled before setting him down and sitting down back next to my brother.

"You're lucky Riku's here," I said still glaring at him. He was glaring back at me, but he was shaking. Riku turned to me. "Sora can we do this tomorrow? We have to talk about something."

"Riku, remember that one time you said you owed me for saving your life? Yeah, you owe me one now."

Riku glared at me and grumbled something about 'how could you still remember that?' before sitting back down.

I snorted, "I still have the scars. Anyways what's up?" I said nodding my head at Demyx. Riku stood up. "C'mon," he urged, nodding to what I think is the bathroom. I nodded and turned around.

"C'mere," I said holding my hand out to Demyx. He stood up shakily and took my hand. We walked into the bathroom and Riku closed the door behind us.

There was a toilet and a sink. "Where the fuck is the shower?" I thought aloud.

"We all shower in one big room. Kind of like a locker room." Riku told me.

I hopped up onto the counter and smirked. "What time does Roxas usually take a shower?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You perv."

"Eh, you're best friend is a perv. That's almost as bad."

"Anyways, back on subject. The reason why Ven hates Demyx is because Demyx had his dad rape Roxas."

"Who came up with that bullshit?" I demanded.

"That what Roxas said-"

"No. That's what Ven interpreted it as." I turned to Demyx. "What really happened?"

Demyx looked down. "It was the last day of Christmas break…"

**Flashback**

Fourteen-year-old Demyx was sitting on his bed with his head in his knees trying to hide from his enraged father. He had forgotten to clean the house before his father got home because he was hanging out with his best friends, Zexion, Roxas and Axel, after school.

Demyx cringed when he heard his father's footsteps thundering up the stairs. He whimpered when the door slammed open and his father barged in.

"You little shit!" he screamed, "I ask you to do one simple fucking thing and you can't even do that!" Demyx closed his eyes waiting for the blow. He father's fist smashed into his cheek and sent him tumbling off the bed.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" he said kicking his son in the side with his steel-toed boots. H_e must've just got home from work… _Demyx cried out in pain as he heard something crack. His father picked him up and slammed his against the wall repeatedly. Demyx cried out again when his head smacked against the wall. He could feel something warm sliding down his neck.

Demyx's father was about to punch Demyx in the stomach when he heard a faint knocking coming from downstairs.

"Demyx! It's Roxas. You left your bag at my house and I was just bringing it over."

Demyx's eyes widened in fear. "P-please d-don't hurt him." He begged, a slight trail of blood dripping from his mouth.

Rhys ignored him. "You make any sound at all whatsoever and he dies. Got it?"

Demyx choked back a sob and nodded. Demyx's father dropped him and stormed out of the room. Demyx was zoning in and out of consciousness when he heard Roxas' scream of pain. Demyx stumbled to his feet and grabbed his skateboard that Roxas had given him for his birthday. He grabbed his cell phone and sent Zexion a text message.

'Help'

Zexion and his older brother, Sephiroth, knew what his father did. When they found out he begged them not to tell anyone. They hesitantly agreed and Demyx had constantly thanked them the week after.

He ran down the stairs and froze at the sight. His father was pounding into an unconscious Roxas. Demyx suddenly felt a surge of rage wash over him. He ran up to them and smashed his father across his head as hard as he could.

Rhys fell to the ground; unconscious. Demyx rushed over to Roxas. He quickly and carefully pulled his pants up and picked him up carefully. Roxas was a small boy so it was easy for Demyx to carry him. He walked outside and saw Sephiroth getting out of his car.

"What happened?" he asked.

Demyx shook his head. "Please just take him, and if I'm not at your house in twenty minutes come and get me please."

Sephiroth nodded and took the blonde-haired boy. Demyx walked back inside and waved to Sephiroth as he closed the door. As Demyx was turning around he was slammed into the wall. He winced as his injured head once again smacked into the wall.

Rhys grabbed him and threw him towards the stairs. His left shoulder crashed into the corner of the wall and there was a sickening crack. Demyx was rolling on the ground holding his shoulder. His father walked over and started kicking him on his injured side and on his stomach.

"S-stop… please." Demyx whimpered.

"Get ahead! Cry like a little girl! Nobody will hear you!" One kick too high later and Demyx's collarbone was cracked. His father picked him up and brought him into his room. Rhys threw Demyx onto his bed. Demyx cried out as his injured shoulder smacked into his father's bed.

Rhys walked over to Demyx and took off Demyx's clothes. Demyx started struggling because he knew what was going to happen.

"Stop moving you piece of shit!"

Rhys quickly undid his pants and spread Demyx's legs. He thrusted in forcefully, using Demyx's blood as a lubricant.

Demyx screamed as loud his lungs would let him in agony. His father was being rougher that usual and Demyx was losing a lot of blood and fast.

Soon black began to invade Demyx's vision. He was almost unconscious when the door slammed open. A very pissed off Sephiroth and Leon were standing in the doorway with Zexion behind them. Sephiroth quickly threw Rhys off of Demyx and started punching him. Zexion ran over to Demyx.

"Demyx… okay?" Demyx hearing was fading in and out.

"Is… Roxas?" He whispered. He was in too much pain and far too tired to produce a full sentence.

"He's… fine… brothers… hospital."

"Please don't tell… It's all my fault."

"Demyx we have to!"

Black completely covered Demyx's vision. All he could hear was Zexion's faint yells.

**Flashback End**

"And then when I came back to school Axel beat the shit out of me saying it was my fault. I'm pretty damn sure he didn't hear the whole story, and Roxas probably didn't remember anything."

I stood there shaking with fury. I took a deep breath. "What room is Axel in?" I asked as calmly as I could without lashing out and hitting something.

"Sora-"

I turned and glared at Riku. "He owes Demyx an apology, so does Ven for that matter but I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone. So I will ask this one more time, what room is Axel in?"

"139." Demyx answered.

"How do you-" How the hell would he-

"We used to be roommates," Oh…

I nodded. "I'll be right back," I said walking out the door. I ignored the comments from Ven and walked towards Axel's room. I stopped though as soon as I thought of something. "What if the others hate him too for the same reason…?" I turned back around and walked back in the room.

I saw Demyx walking out of the bathroom with a tear-stained face and Riku following behind him with a guilty expression. "Are we the only ones that know the truth other than Zexion?" I asked the blonde-haired boy.

"Yeah…" he replied nodding.

"Well… in that case we're going to be killing a lot of birds with one stone," I yawned, "after I get some fucking sleep."

--

**So yeah, I don't really like AkuRoku that much and I decided to… express? My thoughts.**

**A-Diz: Yeah… so that whole flashback thing… pretend you didn't read that. K?**

**Sora: :O An actual chapter that wasn't all funny!? No vway!**

**A-Diz: I don't own anything from KH**


End file.
